


Take A Picture, I'll Last Longer

by BrownieFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, its pretty weird bruh, just a bunch of one shots, link struggles a bit, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: A series of one-shots about Breath of the Wild Link





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of these were actually from a prompt list I can't even find anymore. Just fyi

Link wakes up and knows nothing.

Link wakes up to an unfamiliar voice calling what he recognizes as his name. The receding water leaves him chilled to the bone, shivering as he sits up and looks at the unfamiliar room around him. He doesn’t know where he is, or what to do. He wonders if he would’ve even opened his eyes if not for the voice’s insistence. 

Did he dream, while he was asleep? One usually can’t remember dreams, that much he knows. They’re also supposed to remember the rest of their lives when they awaken. 

He walks as if he is still in the dream he may or may not have had. The odd device is taken off of its pedestal, he takes the shirt and pants from the chest that he found in the tunnel leading out of the odd room he’d awoken in. Eventually, it leads to a wall of dirt. 

Link climbs it easily enough, muscles with a strength he wasn’t familiar with remembering what he does not, working almost separately from the rest of him, fingers working to find handholds, knowing how to use even the smallest amount of a grip to make progress upwards.

He’s a little winded as he reaches the top of the small cliff (so small, so minuscule compared to what he will face in the future) but it all fades to the back of his mind upon seeing the light literally at the end of the tunnel. He’s back up on his feet, sprinting forward, breathing in great gasps of air because there’s something _out there_. 

The hill ends on a point, and Link stops, breathless in multiple ways. 

He doesn’t know this grass, this dirt. The volcano and the snow-capped mountains in the distance made a pit in his stomach that desperately wanted to know them grow bigger. 

But the castle, surrounding by a swirling dark and pink mass, that had a spark of familiarity in Link’s eyes. There was nothing specific, nothing he could pinpoint, but even just that small amount of recollection brought Link to his knees, weeping in relief to have something to hold on to. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Link wanted to meet the person who had created these memories.

On some level, he understood that they were his. They had to be, for him, experience them, sent into flashback upon seeing certain things once again. At the same time, however, the memories felt distant to him. A story he was watching play out. 

This Link of the memories, so quiet, borderline stoic. Sure, Link could feel all of the emotions that the boy as actually feeling behind his demeanor, but why didn’t he just say what he felt? He had a voice, he could talk, why didn’t he do it? Why not talk to Zelda?

What Link wouldn’t give to talk to Zelda right now. He had so many things he wanted to ask her.

His past-self’s silence did explain a few things about him currently. Mainly the signing. Muscle-memory so ingrained with his speaking that it came to him naturally, and Link had to admit it was one of the thing he currently treasured. It was one of the few things he could effortlessly remember. 

“Whoa, Windswept.” Link pulled back on his horse’s reigns, bringing her to a stop. She winnied and he patted her neck before dismounting. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a second. 

He took out his Sheikah Slate and compared the stone archway before him to the one shown on the slate. They aligned perfectly, but he would know there was something special here even without the slate. His bones begged him to stop moving, knowing that something had happened here, something that he needed to see. A memory Link had the ability to regain. 

Link closed his eyes, holding off a second longer, breathing in a deep and long breath.

_Link the Knight, please, tell me who I was this time._


	3. Chapter 3

Technology was such an odd word.

Most Hylians thought of technology as the first ever electric-powered street lamps, or lights in a house. It was the new, the next thing they could attain, what scholars and scientists strove to produce.

But how could it be such a future thing, when the slate in Link’s hands put it all to shame?

“The picture of the lynel you needed.” Link flipped to the image and showed it to the Zora. The Zora gawked at how it managed to capture the lynel to such exactness. From Link’s understanding, there were very few pictures drawn of lynels considering how feared they were. When you were close enough to see it, it could also see you and would soon start firing arrows. 

Of course, pictures wasn’t the only thing it could do. It could read off the temperature, show Link where he was in Hyrule, point out where he needed to go, kept time, predicted the waether, it could even teleport him between shrines (though he tried to avoid using that feature - he didn’t like to think about how he’d teleport in the middle of the day and wind up at his destination at sunset with no recollection of the time in between).

Link waved goodbye to the Zora, the younger ones sad to see him go while the older ones scoffed. The sun was setting, and he supposed he could spend the night there, but had done so just last time. He wanted to take a moment to himself.

If there was one thing Link was sure of, was that he liked the moments where there was nothing but the world and himself, like he stood at the edge of nothing. It was oddly peaceful.

He lept off of the bridge, paragliding down to an outcropping of land. One of his shoes skimmed the surface of the water before coming in contact with dirt and grace as he made his graceful landing, tucking the paraglider away. 

Farther down the river he could see a few lizalfoes swimming, a couple of them looking like they were tucking in fro the night, and luckily none of them had spotted his descent. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight right now.

Link gathered up some food and took out a piece of flint, striking it with the zora sword he had picked up a day or two ago until a few sparks flew off and caught on the dry grass in the middle of the stack. Link gently blew on it until there was a decent fire going, and he smile do himself, setting down his gear. 

Fire was a kind of technology too, and sometimes it was all he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this one's a little weird. Inspired by a picture I saw.

“A special order?”

Link nodded, holding out the diamonds and rupees for Isha to take. 

“I’m… well I’m getting married and I was hoping have parts of my outfit from every part of Hyrule.”

“You’re getting married?!” Cara ran over from where she had been inspecting jewels. “Oh, Link, you must let me make you outfit!” 

“Well, I have been thinking about it. I was thinking I may just go in one of my more formal outfits…” Link trailed off. The Royal Guard uniform was probably formal enough.

“No no no! This is a special occasion, you must wear something truly special for!” Cara insisted. “I’m sure I can get Saula and Greta to help me put something together.”

“That’d, well, that’d be amazing!” Link paused. “But, well, you do know it’d have to be… Hylian style, preferably.” Not that he had much of a problem with the comfortable Gerudo clothes, but he wanted to live up to Zelda’s expectation of the event.

“Not a problem. Now let’s get you sized so that we can get started.”

oOo

“I could’ve told you this was going to end this was, if you had asked my opinion.” Riju commented as she helped Link into the dress.

“I should’ve known, but I guess I just forget that only half of Gerudo town knows I’m really a guy. The other half is still, miraculously, fooled.” Link fiddled with the cuffs on his wrists. At least they matched the ones Zelda usually wore. She’d asked Rhondson to make her dress similar to the one her mother had worn, and Link had avoided going to Tarrey Town to make sure he didn’t get a peek of it somehow.

“On the bright side, you look stunning. Just be careful not to out shine your bride.” Riju teased, fixing his hair before pulling out a Silent Princess. “Oh, and Zelda’s wearing one of these in her hair.”

“Put it opposite of where she has it.” Link asked as he slipped on his shoes. Riju fixed up the veil before stepping back and admiring the look. “Alright, I believe it’s time.”

In the pictures of the Queen and her husband that are sent to neighboring kingdoms and hung in the walls, they’re all Royally Perfect with Link in his Royal guard armor as was previously planned. But the sheikah slate, the pictures taken by Piya, tells the true events. 

Link, standing by the altar with Riju and Yunobo to his side, Zelda escorted down the aisle by Teba and Sidon until she sees him and sprints down the aisle, eyes full of mirth and love.

They kiss before the ‘I do’s’ even start.


End file.
